ultimate_tmnt_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Man
Luke Cage, also known as Power Man, is the muscle and "street-smart" man of a S.H.I.E.L.D.-sanctioned superhero team. Appearance :Voice Actor: Ogie Banks (English), Not Known (Japanese) Power Man aka Luke Cage is an African-American Male with a muscular physical build. He has black hair with brown eyes. In his civilian outfit, he wears a beige vest with sleeves curled to his elbows, with a black shirt underneath and light blue pants. Costume He wears a sleeveless suit which is yellow on top and the rest is black and he has metal plates on his biceps, ankles, wears yellow boots and sunglasses. Gallery Personality Power Man has a lot of confidence in himself, being a superhuman with tough bulletproof skin, he boasts about himself a lot. He has a good friendship with others especially Spider-Man. Their friendship was shown when Peter became guilty over his forgetting of their science project the two had been assigned to do together. Regardless, he still chose to forgive him and continue to be his friend. Luke doesn't like arguments, especially between his teammates. On one occasion, he had to yell at everyone to stop their constant bickering and arguing. He doesn't believe in arguments, as he finds them pointless and demeaning. He'd rather work things out with others than start fighting over what they should have done. Luke is arguably the most mature of the hero five and in their day and age, no one could deny his importance. Despite his massive size, Luke is the least of his teammates to bully, second only to Iron Fist. He rarely finds pleasure in the humiliation of others and even shows signs to be disgusted by such. Regardless, on occasions he has been shown to laugh at the mocking of others, infamously when Luke and the others played a prank on Spider-Man headed by Nova involving a false backup phone call to him and his eventually tumble while coming out of his home. Relationships Friends/Allies *Liz Allen *Gwen Stacy *Rand Robertson *Sally Avril *Mary Jane Watson *Harry Osborn *Leonardo *Raphael *Donatello *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Phil Coulson **Spider-Man **White Tiger **Nova **Iron Fist *Avengers **Captain America **Iron Man **Hulk *Doctor Strange *Wolverine *Leonard Samson *Versallia *Justice Force **Silver Sentury **Nobody **Amanda **Metal Head **Chrysalis **Tsunami **Raptarr **Nano **Green Mantle **Boomerang **Stainless Steel Steve **Joey Lastic **Zippy Lad *Utroms **Mortu *Fugitoid *Traximus *Ultimate Daimyo *Miyamoto Usagi *Gennosuke *Renet Tilly *Ancient One *Ninja Trobunal **Kon **Juto **Chikara **Hisomi *Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **Faraji Ngala **Adam McKay **Joi Reynard **Tora Yoshida *Spider-Man (2099) *Cody Jones *Serling Family Neutral *Lizard *Flash Thompson *Abigail Finn **Parker *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop *Dr. Dome Rivals *Slashuur *Karai *Ultimate Ninja *Ultimate Drako Enemies *Frightful Four **Trapster **Wizard **Klaw **Thundra *Deadpool *Doctor Doom *Toad *Green Goblin *Venom *Taskmaster *Juggernaut *Mesmero *Nightmare *Beetle *Darius Dun *Wrecking Crew **Wrecker **Thunderball **Bulldozer **Piledriver *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Sandman **Electro **Rhino **Kraven the Hunter *Sabretooth *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Tech Ninja **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun **Dragon Face **Two Ton **Touch and Go *Harry Parker *Y'Lyntians **Entity *Mafia gang **Big Boss **Weasel *Federation **Blanque **Lonae *Triceratons *Neo-Foot Clan **Ch'rell *Drako *Turks **Jencko Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Power Man's strength is increased to a superhuman level that he can stop a moving train . * Superhuman Durability: Power Man's possesses unbreakable skin that is as strong as titanium itself and his bones and muscles are denser than any human being's. * Accelerated Healing: Power Man heals faster than a normal human from any injury. * Superhuman Agility: Power Man is capable of doing aerial manuevers with ease. *'Bulletproof Skin:' Power Man's skin cannot be easily penetrated by any weapon and this makes him highly durable in combat. Equipment *'Magic axe '(briefly) History Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Midtown High School students